Vuelve
by Eis Blut
Summary: continuación "independiente" del song-fic "adios".Yoshino debería de sentirse feliz en un dai como esta, sin embargo, la compañía de Rei le hace falta y mientras se alista para festejar recuerdos de lo que vivieron juntas llegan a su mente lime?¿?


bueno... tal parece que los inicios de semesrte me motivan a escribir... si, el primer fik lo teminé la madrugada antes de empezar quinto semestre... y este.... lo hice hace dos semanas, la madrugada antes de empezar mi último semestre de prepa (sí, aún soy peñeña e inocente... ¬¬ como no)

bueno el caso... continuación "por separado" si es que es correcto decirlo (y si no ya que) de mi anterior song-fic (tambien cancion de LODVG) que se titula "adios"...

bien este es el intermedio o algo asi... o sea, se pueden leer por separado, es que sucede que oigo las canciones y me llegan las ideas, lo siento es imposible evitarlo n///n... ya algun dia (espero antes de empezar la uni) pondre el tercer y ultimo song fic de la historia... ya. ya, demasida letra... a la historia...

* * *

VUELVE-LODVG

Un cumpleaños mas sin ti

Un regalo sin abrir y esta carta para ti

Quiero contarte que perdí

La mañana que te vi despidiéndote de mi

El sol brillaba alegremente en aquel dia, pronto llegarían a su casa las chicas del Yamayurikai y esto la animaba un poco, sin embargo sabía que algo hacía falta. Resultaba que Rei le había llamado el día anterior para felicitarle por su cumpleaños pero también le comunicaba que no podría ir; exámenes, periodo de exámenes, y si no quería suspender, definitivamente tendría que pasar el fin de semana con la nariz metida entre páginas de libros.

Yoshino suspiró recordando eso, si de por sí odiaba los periodos de exámenes en el Lilian, ahora odiaba el periodo que había en la universidad de Rei(que, por qué no, se cruzaba con su cumpleaños). Y no, no se estuvo tranquila hasta que hoy por la mañana, después de que Yumi le felicitara, se soltó gritándole a éstalas mil y un cosas que le haría a los directivos de la universidad esa por meterlos exámenes en tales fechas. Después paso a la fase de celos-temor-venganza

-le importan mas eso exámenes que yo, tiene mas de dos mese sin verme y aun siendo mi cumpleaños NO VA A VENIRR-.

-…?

-No pongas esa cara Yumi, anda que estoy segura de que alguna lagartona le salió con el cuentecito de "ven a estudiar conmigo este dia"… justo hoy!! "estudiando juntas se nos hará mas fácilpasar el exámen (estúpidos exámenes) y le puso cara de perro mojado, lo que esta tipa quiere es enredarla… si no sabré yo como son las de "ese" tipo-. Terminó por cruzarse de brazos y con una venda a punto de estallar en su frente.

-Yoshino… yo creo que estás exagerando un poco, no deberías de meterte esas ideas en la cabeza, además recuerdaque los exámenes de la universidad son mas complicados que los nuestros

Yoshino bufó –Vale… puede ser, pero que la lagartona esa le ruegue a María-sama que no la encuentre en mi camino, por que si no hasta a sus ancestros le dolerán las patadas que le pondré encima por tratar de quitarme a MI Rei-chan.

-Si, si, pero ahora vamos a clase que ya llevamos 10 minutos de retraso-.

-EHH??!!

Y asi había ido su día, ahora estaba en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa para ir a festejar su cumpleaños. Miró una foto suya con REi y recordó la mañana en que su "Onee-sama" se había ido a estudiar fuera, sin darse cuenta paso sus dedos por sus labios recordando el último beso y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

Recuerda aquella estación,  
tu llorando en el vagon,  
vi la vida y su color.  
Mandaste un beso con tu amor  
y la niña se quedo para siempre en la estación.

La última vez que Rei vino, Yoshino fue hasta la estación con ella, había caminado tomadas de la mano intercambiando miradas y sonrisas cómplices, incluso caricias inocentes (y otras no tanto), pero cuando el tren llegó, sabían que debían separarse una vez mas por un tiempo. Antes de abordar Rei abrazo de nueva cuenta a Yoshino.

-Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, por que te amo- le susurró al oído antes de separarse de ella. Subió a su vagón y dentro de éste su expresión de tristeza volvió al ver cómo se alejaba de la chica que amaba.

Yo era pequeña para ver que te marchabas por mi bien,  
es dificil de entender.  
Que lejos hay que ir a buscar para comprar la dignidad.  
Te quiero.

Yoshino perdió la cuenta de las veces que había marcado a Rei en el último mes, incluso le había gritado a una chicacuando le contestó una de sus llamadas.

-Rei?... tu no eres Rei…¡Que diablos haces TÚ con el móvil de mi Rei-chan, y quien te crees contestando sus llamadas!!!-

-Rei??. Disculpe pero..

-no me vengas con eso cuentos baratos que yo sé muy bien que es lo que pretendes

-N-no se altere, por favor… yo solo intento decirle que..

-Nada de no se altere!! Tú no eres nadie para decirme cuando debo o no alterarme!!

-P-pero es que…

-Nada de peros, pásame a Rei de inmediato que no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo

-Eso es lo que yo pretendía explicarle, yo no conozco a ninguna Rei.

-EHH?!

-Gomenasai , debió de equivocase de nú efecto, Yoshino había errado su marcación, y por un momento pensó que podría hervir agua sobre su frente de lo caliente que estaba su cara… pero luego regresó su temple.

-E-está bien… te la perdono por esta, tal vez yo me haya equivocado… pero quedas advertida de todos modos!-. Y Yoshino cortó la llamada, convencida en su totalidad de que nunca está de sobra una advertencia.

Vuelve,vuelve..  
Vuelve,vuelve.. a mi lado.  
Vuelve,vuelve a por mi.

Pero justo ahora, no le importaban ni los exámenes, ni las advertencias, ni los ancestros adoloridos; sólo quería pasar éste día en compañía de Rei, en éste momento pensaba que si Rei volvía, se iría con ella para ser feliz juntas. Para amarse con todo lo que tenían.

Recuerdos en el corazon,  
como el dia antes de dormir  
cuando hablabamos las dos.  
Tu lo eras todo para mi, ahora se vivir sin ti  
pero asi no soy feliz.

Por que en efecto, se amaban, prueba d eso la noche anterior a la salida de Rei. Sucedía que, pensando en que Rei no se iría a estudiar fuera, sus padres se anticiparon comprándole un pequeño apartamento, que ahora ocupaba cada que venía de visita.

Pues esa noche, Yoshino pidió permiso a sus padres para quedarse con Rei, y tomando en cuenta la cercanía d ambas (ni se imaginan cuánto) y el hacho d ser primas y que no se verían en un buen rato, éstos aceptaron. Sí, se suponía que no pasaría nada del otro mundo, solo DORMIRÍAN juntas, pero Rei estaba nerviosa, si nerviosa y bastante, en primera por que suponía que algo tramaba Yoshino y en segunda por que había notado que en su ausencia la prima se había puesto bastante bien.

Y si, el plan de Yoshino era que Rei no solo lo notara… si no que lo sintiera, asi que la opción del futón no estaba para ninguna, y al momento que Rei menciono algo de dormir en el sofá, Yoshino se negó rotundamente.

Asi que se acostaron en la misma cama, Rei de espaldas a Yoshino, por aquello del autocontrol, pero Yoshino es Yoshino, y a que ella le ganaba al autocontrol de Rei, asi que la abrazó por la espaldajuntando sus cuerpos por completo, al sentir los pechos en su espalda, Rei enrojeció enseguida.

-Y-yoshino?

-que pasa Rei?-susurró con toda la mala intención con os labios acaricialndole la nuca, Rei se estremeció, sentía como poco a poco olvidaba el termino autocontrol, y esto no pasó desapercibido por Yoshino, quine sonrió al notar que su plan funcionaba.

-No, nada… solo que..

-Vamos, es tu última noche aquí, solo dame un beso antes de dormir. Y lo dijo con aquel tonito, que era imposible decirle que no, pero ahí empezaba todo. Rei se dio la vuelta sin romper el estrecho abrazo, acarició el rostro de Yoshino y antes d besarla la abrazo por la cintura, los labios se unieron, el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte y el beso mas intenso, las manos comenzaron a buscar calor por debajo de las ropas, Rei olvido por completo el termino y descendió al cuello de su pettit, donde permaneció un momento, hasta que el roce de sus dedos con los endurecidos pezones de la menor provocaron el primer gemido de la noche

-ahhh… Rei!

-Yoshino yo…- se apresuró a decir Rei, miraba un poco apenada y sorprendida a su acompañante, quien se mostraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración levemente acelerada.

-No…- Yoshino la calló suavemente con un dedo-Está bien, yo… yo también lo quiero. Te amo Rei… aparte de que te dije que quería ser tu primera vez… pro que lo soy cierto??

-Por supuesto

-Si, por que con esas locas universitarias nunca se sabe… asi que Rei… Te deseo aquí y ahora-.

Rei sonrió y una vez mas se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, las manos retomaron la búsqueda que habían comenzado momentos atrás, los cuerpos cada vez mas calientes, por lo que la ropa sobró, ahora los labios de ambas tenían la libertad para volar sobre el cuerpo de la otra, para decubrir sensaciones nuevas, para saciar todas las ganas que poco a poco se hacían mas… para demostrarse en un acto todo lo que sentían.

Y ahora que Yoshino recordaba aquella noche se encontraba terriblemente sonrojada, se daba cuenta que su vida era distinta sin Rei, la extrañaba a mares, sin duda la pasaba bien con su familia y con las demás chicas… pero le hacía mucha falta Rei.

Yo era pequeña para ver que te marchabas por mi bien,  
es dificil de entender.  
Hecho de menos la canción que repetiamos las dos.  
Te quiero.

Estaba conciente que por ningún motivo sus padres aceptarían su relación, por eso estaban como estaban, y en mas de una ocasión Yoshino se sintió frustrada por esto. Quería estar junto a Rei, vivir con ella, reir con ella, y vamos, por qué no decirlo, repetir una y mil, incontables veces mas esa sinfoníade sonidos y sensaciones de aquellla última y tan especial noche para ambas.

Hoy te escribo desde el silencio  
de mi mismo vacio que yo siento sin ti.  
Eres sin perder la esperanza  
en el mundo soñado que esta por construir.

Y asi se sentía, un poco sola sin ella, pero sabía que una vez que Rei terminara, ella también daría todo para que ambas por fin estuvieran juntas sin importar nada ni nadie, juntas y felices realizando su amor, sin miedo a nada ni nadie.

Vuelve,vuelve..  
Vuelve,vuelve.. a mi lado.  
Vuelve,vuelve  
vuelve a por mi..  
para hacerte feliz

En ese pensamiento estaba Yoshino cuando a su puerta tocó su madre, corrió a abrirla y la encontró con una pequeña caja en las manos

-Había olvidado dártelo, lo envió Rei para tu cumpleaños… ¡FELICIDADES!-.

Yoshino tomó la caja y la abrió, dentro había un dije en forma de pequeño ángel y un sobre, abrió el sobre al tiempo que descubría detrás del ángel el kanji del nombre "Rei" y leyó lo que ponía la nota:

"siempre estaré contigo, no lo dudes, nunca te dejaé, por que te amo"

Hasekura Rei

Y con una sonrisa Yoshino se colocó el dije a tiempo que salía con el resto del Yamayurikai a festejar el día… desde siempre y hasta siempre Rei estaría con ella.

"Un cumpleaños mas sin ti,  
un regalo sin abrir y esta carta para ti".

Y ese pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza al tiempo que sontenía el dije contra su pecho y una sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

* * *

nota interesante: el último parrafo de la canción (o se lo que esta entre comillas) es lo que se ha tenido Yoshino todo el dia en la cabeza... que mas... bueno el nombre de la canción ahi esta... y claaaro... se me pasaba... marimite no es mio, seria genial que sacara sikiera 3$ por esto... pero pues no.

por cierto... gracias a las dos personas que me dajros Rv´s es taaan bonito ver que alguien opina sobre lo que escribes. yo amo tus fics creo k los he leido mas de tres veces y juro k me siguen gustando (wii uno no c cansa de leerlos) julian manes bueno... he leido los fics que tienes de marimite y tmb me gustan muchísimo, son realmente buenos (ya kisiera yo) y ya hasta aki con los otros asuntos (aki va la idea de que sikiera me opinen algo del fic n.n)

y juro k ya... el regreso d Rei esta cerca... aun k aun no tengo mucha idea d k cómo lo voy a poner... el chiste es k, hay ya viene.

x.X


End file.
